


Dance

by Sepheline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Attempt at Romance, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/pseuds/Sepheline
Summary: "Solo un segundo después, llegó la parte que se grabó a fuego en el alma de Sirius: el bailarín le miró. Fue sorprendente. El momento creado por otro giro audaz y una mano fina, extendida hacia la dirección de Sirius, que abría la danza para el siguiente movimiento. Los ojos del bailarín le miraron, el chocolate profundo resaltando por el dorado del pelo besado por el sol, y solo hubo un mínimo ensanchamiento de sorpresa en el bailarín antes de volver a su baile."...O donde Sirius conoce a un Bailarín Remus y cae estúpidamente enamorado, liquidando sus dos ultimas neuronas.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dance

Sirius estaba siendo un idiota, de nuevo, pero por lo menos esta vez él pudo afirmar que no era del todo su culpa. Podía destinar un porcentaje de la culpa a su hermano, si Regulus no había descompuesto su auto, Sirius no habría tenido que traerlo a sus clases de baile un último momento y no habría conocido a su nueva obsesión ese día y, por supuesto, no habría buscando (barra espiando) a su nueva obsesión favorita cada momento que podría como un jodido acosador psicópata (No es que Sirius fuera de un psicópata, estaba ochenta por ciento seguro de que no lo era ¿El otro veinte? Bueno, el disfrutaba un poco, mucho demasiado, las películas gore y Regulus amaba señalan para él).

Aunque la mayor parte de la culpa estaba en su nueva obsesión, en ese bailarín que Sirius había vislumbrado brevemente mientras practicaba en uno de los estudios del lugar ¿Cómo culpar a un Sirius de obsesionarse? Fue solo un breve vistazo, sí, pero el cuerpo gratuito al moverse en un giro que parecía detener el tiempo que había hecho que Sirio se congelara en su lugar. Luego había notado el sol chocar contra el pelo del hombre, y era como ver a un ángel ser alumbrado: el pelo castaño y cortado a los lados había dejado lugar al largo del mismo fuera del frente, formando unas cuantas ondas y dándole la apariencia (gracias al sol) de que el castaño se volvía un mar de oro rojizo moviéndose incontrolable por el baile.

Solo un segundo después, llegó la parte que se grabó a fuego en el alma de Sirius: el bailarín le miró. Fue sorprendente. El momento creado por otro giro audaz y una mano fina, extendido hacia la dirección de Sirio, que abría la danza para el siguiente movimiento. Los ojos del bailarín le miraron, el chocolate profundo resaltando por el dorado del pelo besado por el sol, y solo hubo un mínimo ensanchamiento de sorpresa en el bailarín antes de volver a su baile.

Fue breve, un accidente, pero Sirius tuvo sentido su corazón latir como loco y sus pulmones parecieron respirar por primera vez en su vida. Sirius había sido precavido, enamorado a primera vista ante el baile de una ninfa y sintiendo que podría caer de rodillas en ese momento y proclamar al otro su nueva iglesia.

Por supuesto, fue ese momento en que Regulus eligió notario que Sirius no lo estaba siguiendo y volvería por su hermano. Regulus había tomado un Sirius de su brazo y lo arrastró hacia el salón correcto sin dejar de hablar sobre todas las curiosidades del lugar en el camino.

¿Quien era ese? —Preguntó Sirius en cuanto sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar correctamente. Regulus le disparó una mirada extraña por sobre su hombro sin entender— El chico que bailaba más atrás, el castaño.

—Oh ¿Te refieres a Remus?

_Remus_.

Sirius saboreó las silabas del nombre en su mente, disfrutando del sonido de este e imaginando como se sentiría el pronunciarlo.

_Él lo tenía tan mal_.

Sirius estaba condenado, lo sabía, había caído duro por la belleza de ojos chocolate con solo una mirada y nada podía salvarlo de esto.

—Sirius ¿Acaso te gusta? —Regulus, siempre astuto, no tardó de ver lo que le pasaba y tardó mucho menos aun en burlarse de eso— Jodido pervertido caliente, no tienes oportunidad Sirius.

Regulus siguió riendo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su salón. Luego miró a Sirius con toda la seriedad que su estatura más corta y estado de hermano menor se reunieron y dijo:

—Lo digo en serio, Sirius. Él es Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores bailarines del lugar, un profesional, y tiene más de la mitad del estudio enamorado de él y la otra parte tiene un culto secreto que lo alaba como un ángel caído del cielo, jurando su protección eterna.

Sirius escucho las palabras de su hermano, en serio lo que hizo, pero lo que él interpretó no fue "no tienes posibilidad alguna de que se fije en ti", sino "tienes mucha competencia". Regulus, mucho más tarde, pensará que podrían tener un sabido que Sirius no sería conveniente por unas cuantas palabras realistas, si no buscarían el modo de voltear ciertas palabras a su favor y salir impune de las consecuencias.

Además, como Sirius era Sirius, no podía evitar sonreírle engreídamente a su hermano menor, para decir con sorna:

—Ja ¡Mira quién habla! ¿No eres tú el señor Regulus Enamorado-De-Snape-Hasta-La-Muerte Black?

—Shhhhhhhh ¡Sirius! —Exclamó desesperado Regulus, tapando con una mano la boca del nombre para evitar que hiciera una escena.

Naturalmente, Sirius lamió la mano de su hermano con toda la baba y el ruido asqueroso que pudo en ese momento. Regulus parpadeó asombrado, miró su mano sobre la boca de Sirius para comprobar que la estupidez de su hermano era real, y procedió a retirar su mano con todo el asco que pudo reunir en sus gestos al agitar por el aire y mantener su mano lejos de sí mismo como si estuviese cubierta de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

—Iugh, chucho asqueroso ¿Cómo pudiste? Solo ... Iiiuggghhhh.

Regulus huyó a la seguridad de su clase, por más de que faltaban unos minutos para empezar, él no creía sobrevivir a cinco minutos más de exposición a Sirius Perturbare-Tu-Existencia Black sin cometer asesinato.

Sirius detectado, en medio de sus risas, la retirada de su hermano con una sensación de triunfo. No había nada como a su enamoramiento y hacer algo asqueroso para asegurarte de que Regulus Black huiría a veinte metros de ti en un instante.

Veinte minutos más tarde, aun faltando otra hora y medios para el final de la clase de Regulus y sin nada que hacer, Sirius tuvo que ser buena idea dar un paseo por el lugar y si se topaba con cierto bailarín, bueno, ese no era El problema de nadie.

***** ******

Él encontró a Remus casi una hora más tarde, Sirius nunca consideró el gran tamaño del edificio perteneciente al estudio ni el hecho de que Remus Lupin podría ya no estar donde lo había visto por última vez. Así que Sirio pasó ese tiempo caminando por el lugar y tratando de no parecer sospechoso o acosador; por supuesto, aunque no parecía un acosador, caminar por el lugar con su capucha puesta _en el interior_ , vestir casi todo de negro y parecer un delincuente, hizo que la gente sospechara de él ¿El lado bueno? Sirius no fue a Remus, Remus vino a Sirius.

Sirius caminaba mientras observaba distraídamente el interior de cada estudio ocupado por bailarines en busca de su bailarín misterioso cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombre y la voz, que sonaba cálida y suave como un chocolate caliente, alguien

Cuando volteó, él vio sorprendido a Remus Lupin quien le miraba con sospecha, como si esperara que Sirius sacara un cuchillo y comenzara a cacarear como un villano maníaco. Aunque Sirius Black no notó esto, él pudo estúpidamente que el ceño fruncido de Lupin le hizo lucir casi como un profesor severo, uno al que Sirius no le importó que le castigara ¿Podría él? En su mente ya había una imagen de Remus Lupin vestido como el típico profesor que usa chaqueta con parches en los codos y una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sostenía una de esas viejas reglas de madera que ...

—Oye, ¿No estas drogado, ebrio o algo similar? ¿Verdad?

¿QUÉ YO QUÉ? ¡NO! Amigo, te estas equivocando aquí, solo paseaba por el lugar y luego te vi y pensé ... Uhhh, no.

Sirius se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de que podría lamentarlo. Lo último que tenía era confesarle a su más reciente enamoramiento que lo había imaginado casi azotándolo con una regla. No, él no.

Remus le pasó durante otro momento, pasando su mirada por el rostro de Sirius como si estuviera buscando alguna verdad en él. Quien sabe, tal vez busca restos de cocaína en la nariz de Sirio y él solo estaba haciendo el ridículo en su propia mente al idealizar la situación con pensamientos románticos sacados de un libro para adolescentes.

—Eres un Black —mencionó Remus. Lo dicho suavemente, como si supiera que la sola especificación de esa palabra envió a Sirio a una vorágine de maldiciones hacia su apellido.

¿Y tú como sabes eso? —Preguntó Sirius.

Sus murales personales subiendo por habito a pesar de que Sirius no quería espantar al bailarín al poner su "cara de perra patentada" como la llamaba Regulus; donde sus cejas se estrechan de manera feroz, casi como si les gustara la idea de lograr atravesar su frente y trepar sobre su cabello, sus labios se estiran y se mueven hasta estar enseñando los dientes y, en momentos de locura absoluta para sacar la mierda fuera de Lucius Malfoy cada vez que lo cruzaba, Sirius llegaba a un gruñir.

Remus Lupin le miró con calma absoluta, para nada impresionado con el pequeño acto de Sirius y subió sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, mostrando las palmas de estas en un gesto universal para señalar que no estaba armado, en un intento de mostrarle a Sirius que no lo debe con la intención de atacarlo y debería calmarse.

—Regulus se parece a ti identificado y Sirius se relajó, casi sacando el pecho con orgullo ante la mención de su hermanito.

Si tenía algo de lo que Sirio estaba orgulloso sobre sí mismo, era lo que había ido de la casa Black y haber sacado a Regulus con él de ese lugar infernal. Tal vez ya no vivían en el lujo acostumbrado, en su apartamento compartido donde uno podía escuchar las cañerías crujir por la noche y las diversiones nocturnas de sus vecinos se escuchaban demasiado bien a través de las paredes, pero Regulus y él eran felices como nunca en sus vidas en ese lugar.

—Gruñe cuando se enoja también, debió aprenderlo de ti.

Sip, Sirius estaba muy orgulloso de su hermanito.

¿ÉL lo hace? Nunca lo vi evitar Sirius, un intento de medios de evitar un silencio embarazoso en la conversación y también para evitar que Remus Lupin se fuera.

—Bueno, solo lo vi una vez, Rabastan Lestrange le preguntó buena idea bromear sobre el "trasero apetitoso" del alcalde de los hermanos Black cerca de Regulus.

Sirius no pudo evitarlo, se carcajeó feliz ante el pequeño dato. Sin contener las carcajadas que sonaban casi como si un perro estuviera atrapado, pensarían que sería una buena idea molestar a Regulus con esto más tarde.

Sirius se rió, hasta que grabó que él sonaba como un animal moribundo al hacerlo y estaba frente a Remus Lupin soltando esa risa vergonzosa. Se detuvo y rogó a cualquier deidad mayor que escuchó en ese momento que él no escupió saliva sobre Remus en su frenesí.

Por la forma en que Lupin consideró limpiar su mano en la parte posterior de su camisa, Sirius no fue escuchado y sí, él salivó sobre Remus Lupin.

_Tierra trágame_ . Oró Sirius y el suelo no se abrió y lo salvó de esta situación.

Luego se preguntó porque Sirio es ateo.

—Yo, eh, tengo que irme —balbuceó Sirius mientras retrocedía por el pasillo en un para nada obvio intento de escapar—. La clase de Regulus terminó, debo de llevarlo a casa.

»Entonces, adiós.

Sirio se dio la vuelta y el camino más rápido que pudo sin que pareciera rápido, porque él no lo estaba haciendo, y por poco se pierde la despedida de "Nos vemos luego, Sirio" por parte de Lupin.

Y no fue hasta mucho más tarde, mientras observaba el techo de su habitación y divagaba con ojos miel que Sirius se preguntó cómo conocía Lupin su nombre. Por lo que Sirius sabía, Regulus apenas conocía a Remus Lupin.

*******

Por supuesto, Sirius probablemente obsesionado con Remus. Ahora aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para pasar por el estudio, el auto de Regulus estaba estacionado fuera de su apartamento sin uso, con la excusa por parte de Sirius sobre ahorrar gasolina si solo usaban su moto, ganándose que Regulus pusiera los ojos en blanco y lo llamara patético cada vez que sucedió.

A estas alturas incluso conocía a más de la mitad de las personas ahí y ya nadie lo miraba dos veces al verlo pasar. Inclusive había un tipo, James Potter, que cada vez que se cruzaba con Sirius le deseaba buena suerte, James venía de una familia que se dedicaba al diseño y mantenimiento del vestuario del estudio (una rica) y Sirius siempre lo observaba pasar con un ramo de lirios blancos hizo una clase de ballet para jóvenes dirigidos por una pelirroja ardiente que parecía odiar a James con fervor.

Dicho odio fue confirmado el día en que Sirius detectó a la pelirroja perseguir a James fuera del estudio mientras la bailarina le arrojaba zapatillas de ballet a la espalda del chico Potter. La bailarina tenía su bonito cabello lleno de ramitas y pétalos de lirios, como pudo eso James, Sirius no podría imaginarse (o si, pero no era una versión apta para todo público).

—¡Apunta a la cabeza, cariño! ¡Trata de poner algo de sentido en ese cráneo suyo! —Gritó Sirius, ganándose una bonita sonrisa por parte de la chica y que Potter maldijera su nombre entre las risas que soltaba.

—¡DEJA DE ALENTARLA, SIRIUS IMBECIL! —Le gritó Potter mientras consideraba ocultarse detrás de la gente en el pasillo, quienes inmediatamente lo empujaban hacia la pelirroja con solo un vistazo a la cara asesina que portaba la chica.

¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó alguien a su izquierda y Sirius casi salta medio metro al notario a El Remus Lupin parado a su lado.

Remus Lupin, en mayas de ballet, una camiseta ajustada y el rostro sonrojado por el baile.

_Bendita sea mi alma gay,_ pensó Sirius, antes de sufrir un mini ataque cardíaco ante la vista a la vez que podría sentir su alma y libido gritar aleluya.

—Dios, se mi iglesia —murmuró distraído cuando Remus tuvo una ceja en su dirección ante el silencio de Sirius.

¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Remus.

—Ahhhhh - _mierdaaa—,_ ¡NADA! Eh, quiero decir, James hizo enojar a la pelirroja de nuevo.

-¿Lirio?

Sirius asintió y juró que su corazón casi se salió de su pecho ante la risita que Remus soltó cuando Lily perdió un director directo a la cara de Potter.

Un silencio incomodo descendió sobre ambos, y Sirius expresó su cerebro buscando algo que decir, pero nada se le resolvió. Esto no era como Sirius, generalmente, siempre era el alma de la fiesta, el que sabía conquistar a todos con un par de palabras, pero ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que tener Lupin ojos bonitos que convertían al cerebro de Sirio en más papilla de lo que ya era?

Sirius iba a demandar a los padres de Lupin, sin dudas, nadie tan perfecto podría existir así ¿Qué si Lupin provocaba accidentes de tráfico solo con su sonrisa como el sol? Él estaba seguro que, si iba en su moto y se cruzaba con Remus Lupin sonriendo, perdería el control sin dudas.

O tal vez era solo Sirius siendo un gran idiota enamorado, pero ¿Podrían culparlo? Remus, en las pocas ocasiones en la que Sirius había tenido que hablar con él, era un chico maduro, pero con gran sentido del humor (humor sarcástico, lo cual era mejor en opinión de Sirius), inmensamente inteligente y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a alguien .

¿Sirio? Sirius trabajaba en un medio tiempo en un restaurante chino, era un fotógrafo de poca importancia y tenía toda la apariencia de un criminal junto con una mirada que espantaba a la gente. Él tenía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Remus Lupin, pero el infierno se lo llevara si él iba a renunciar solo por eso.

—Sal conmigo sufrió Sirius, juntando la misma valentía que había tenido para empacar sus cosas y la de Regulus y salir de la casa de sus padres con solo sus ahorros y un trabajo parcial.

Lupin lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos de chocolate abiertos por la sorpresa, para que luego una sonrisa de medios aparecida en su rostro y mirar a Sirius con ojos caídos que grabaran de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que una escalofrío le recorriera.

—Seguro considerado Lupin y la boca de Sirio cayo abierto por la sorpresa— ¿viernes a la noche?

Sirius junto con suficientes neuronas para asentir y Remus se inclinó hacia él divertido, mientras dejaba un rápido beso de despedida en la mejilla de Sirius, Lupin se alejó sin mirar atrás.

*******

Al final, Remus fue quien consideró a donde irían. Mandándole un mensaje a Regulus para decirle que Sirius se pusiera algo cómodo, provocó una crisis en Sirius al divagar sobre lo cómodo podría significar y que Regulus lo molestará por dos horas cantando una ridícula canción sobre Sirius y Remus besándose bajo un árbol.

Por cómodo, al parecer Remus se refería a algo con lo que podría bailar, si el bar al que se dirigía era alguna indicación. A Sirius le encantó el lugar, no era multitudinario como un club y la música era algunos covers de Nirvana con un ritmo definitivamente latino, tocado por una banda pequeña en la esquina ¿Era Salsa? Sirius no podría bailar aún si su vida depende de eso.

—Relájate —le dijo Remus, una mano en la espalda baja de Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia una mesa en una esquina—. No voy a sacarte a bailar si no estás cómodo, pero pensé que disfrutarías del lugar.

—Bueno, si me quieres bailando, podríamos beber algo para que pueda fingir que se lo que estoy haciendo —le dijo Sirius, provocando que Remus se riera de él y se levantará a por bebidas de la barra.

Cuando regresó con dos cervezas en la mano, la expresión de Sirio debió de indicar lo que pensaba ante la bebida suave.

No te quiero ebrio, Sirius. No me gustaría que no recuerdas nada después. —Le dijo y esperó a que Sirius tomara un trago antes de agregar: —Además, el consentimiento es importante.

Eso provocó que Sirius se ahogará con su bebida y que Remus le palmeará la espalda con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Jodete —le contestó Sirius, porque ni siquiera Remus y sus bonitos ojos podrían evitar que Sirius maldijera. Era como su mecanismo de defensa.

—Está en mis planos, cariño —contestó Lupin, sin perder un segundo y mirando a Sirio con desafío abierto.

_Oh, la pequeña mierda descarada._

Dando un gran trago a su cerveza para reunir coraje, y aprovechado la siguiente canción sonaba como una lenta pero sensual, Sirius agarró la mano de Remus y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Logrando que Remus lo rodeó con los brazos y se pegará a él, Sirius comenzó a seguir el ritmo en la música para moverse junto a la guía de Remus.

Puede que él no supiera bailar, pero Remus se miraba como si llevara el baile en la sangre y si tenía algo que Sirius si conocía, era la manera de seducir a alguien en los clubes. Así que no tuvo ningún problema en implementar lo mismo aquí mientras seguía a Remus a la vez que lograba frotarse descaradamente contra él.

Ganándose una mirada oscura y que lo presionaran más cerca, Sirius le produjo una sonrisa descarada a Remus, mientras que el otro le miraba de una manera particular, una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo empañando sus rasgos.

A Sirius se le podría necesitar quizás de ir más lento, ser menos descarado. Que tal vez, es una velocidad con alguien que recién conocía era mala idea. Pero solo le basto una mirada hacia Remus para cualquier precaución desaparecida de su cerebro, ¿Qué podría ir mal cuando nunca en su vida se podría tan bien junto a alguien?

Remus aprovechó la distracción de Sirius para sumergirlo hizo el suelo en ese movimiento de baile típico que siempre tenía a Sirius imaginando que la chica terminaría por golpear el suelo. Sirius gritó por la sorpresa y se aferró a Remus como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque en este caso era su cerebro el que dependía de ello.

¿Asustado, negro? —Remusó con una sonrisa come-mierda.

—Desearías, Lupin.

Como respuesta, Lupin los enderezó a ambos y, viéndose como si Sirius le hubiera concedido un deseo esperado, se acercó hasta que sus rostros tuvieron un solo una respiración del otro. Solo que falta el más mínimo movimiento, incluso que alguien los empujará sin querer entre todo el baile, que alguno de ellos dos cediera y terminarán besándose.

Sirius contuvo la respiración sin notarlo, mirando los labios de Lupin y luego a sus ojos, casi retándolo a continuar. Remus le sonrió como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para ello, deslizando su mano más abajo por la espalda de Sirius y acercando su pecho aún más debido a ello.

¿Lo estas ahora? —Lo desafió Lupin.

—Solo cállate y bésame, imbécil.

—Con placer.

Remus no tardó en cumplir lo dicho, sus labios juntándose al momento siguiente y Sirius sintiendo que todo el mundo se detuvo por un segundo. Primero notando la suavidad de los labios sobre los suyos, luego Remus sabía un chocolate y, después, que no había nada más en el mundo que quisiera hacer excepto esto.

Entregándose al beso, Sirius se sintió cálido, como si estuviera siendo besado por el sol. Encajaba con Remus, junto con su sabor a chocolate y los brazos que lo rodean fuertemente.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inserten saludo y comentario de bienvenida súper ingenioso aquí* Hagan de cuenta que soy buena saludando por aquí.  
>  No obstante ¿Cómo van sus vidas en cuarentena? Yo disfrutando en ver a mi familia extrovertida odiar esto, ahora saben cómo me siento cuando me obligan a ir a lugares que no me interesan.  
>  Aún así, recuerden mantenerse a salvo, que por aquí los casos saltaron de veinte a miles en un parpadeo.  
>  En fin, les advierto que soy una profesional en dejar esto sin corregir debido a que no tengo un beta que me salve la vida y que salve a sus ojos de los errores (horrores) ortográficos o gramaticales que esto pueda tener.  
>  ¡Gracias por leer!  
>  Sepheline.


End file.
